


that heavy love

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (except also a few feelings), Angel Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Jimmy Novak, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Reverseverse, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Cas and Dean are the ones with the profound bond, but Jimmy kisses Dean first.





	that heavy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remmyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmyme/gifts).



> thanks to [fanforfanatic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic) and [remmyme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/remmyme/pseuds/remmyme) for the read-through! 
> 
> oh you thought i wasn't going to pretentiously name a pwp after some song lyrics? you were wrong.
> 
> if i could change my mind  
> change the paradigm  
> prepare myself for another life  
> forgive myself for all the many times  
> i was cruel to something helpless and weak
> 
> i was dressed in white  
> touched by something pure  
> death-obsessed like a teenager  
> sold my tortured youth  
> piss and vinegar  
> i’m still angry with no reason to be
> 
> here it come, that heavy love  
> someone’s gotta share in the load  
> here it come, that heavy love  
> you’re never gonna move it alone
> 
> from [bright eyes’ “shell games” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLAMg6o5w2s)

Cas and Dean are the ones with the profound bond, but Jimmy kisses Dean first.

Dean allows it for only a brief, surprised moment before he jerks away. “Dude,” he says, “what the fuck?”

Cas is staring, the bottle of tequila seemingly forgotten in his hand. “We talked about this,” he says to Jimmy.

“I got impatient. Sue me.” Jimmy grins, easy as anything, but it fades at the look in Dean’s eyes.

Cas drops the bottle on the table next to the bed and stalks out of the room. “I’ll stay in the car tonight,” he tosses over his shoulder. “Have fun.”

Dean follows quickly, so Cas barely has a cigarette lit before Dean is leaning up against the side of the Continental next to him. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” Dean says, leaning over to bump his shoulder against Cas’s, the one branded with Dean’s handprint.

“Do what to me? I don’t have a claim on you.”

“I meant — you know. You and Jimmy.”

“What are you talking about,” Cas says, voice too flat to really be a question.

“Cas, come on. I’ve been inside you. I’m not an idiot.”

When Cas doesn’t respond, Dean reaches out and grabs the cigarette out of his hand, taking a long drag. He comes away coughing and Cas cracks a smile before stealing it back.

“Shit,” Dean says, “you guys still haven’t…? I thought for sure, after everything…”

Cas rolls his eyes and says nothing.

“Come back inside,” Dean says, “I got an idea.”

Cas drops the mostly-smoked cigarette and grinds it out with the heel of his boot before following Dean back into the hotel room.

“I ain’t doing this without Cas,” Dean announces to Jimmy.

“Doing what?”

“You. I want both of you or neither. I’m not choosing.” Dean raises an eyebrow, a challenge, as Jimmy glances between the two of them.

“You want to fuck us both,” Jimmy says.

“See?” Dean says with a grin. “I’ve been telling Cas you’re smart.”

“We’ve, ah, never done that before,” Jimmy says. He takes a gulp straight out of the mouth of the bottle of tequila, then holds it out for Cas. Dean grabs another beer out of the mini-fridge — he may not feel the effects of alcohol, but he’s fond of this IPA all the same.

“First time for everything,” Dean says. He shrugs out of his leather jacket and lays it over the back of one of the rickety chairs sitting around the small table. “You in or not?”

Cas and Jimmy stare at each other for a long moment, a silent conversation Dean can’t hope to interpret. “Ok,” Jimmy finally says, and Cas gives a curt nod. Jimmy glances between them. “Kiss him, Cas.”

Cas’s eyes land on Dean. They’re so fucking intense, just like always, and Dean stands there drowning, just like always, until Cas takes a step forward, grabs him by the back of the neck, and reels him in. Cas’s kiss is rough and all-consuming and tastes like straight tequila, no chaser, and Dean reaches his hands up to tangle in Cas’s hair where it curls around his ears.

Off to the side, Dean hears Jimmy’s breath catch, but then Cas’s tongue is back in his mouth and he loses track of everything for long moments. Cas pulls away with a harsh bite to Dean’s lower lip, then spins Dean by the hips and shoves him towards the bed where Jimmy is still reclining. “Jimmy’s turn,” Cas says.

Dean smirks over his shoulder, then crawls onto the bed on his knees, body hovering over Jimmy’s before he leans down to meet his mouth. Jimmy kisses with less finesse, less thoughtful, but gentler, too. The tip of his tongue dips to trace over Dean’s teeth as one of Cas’s hands drifts from the back of Dean’s neck down his spine. Dean groans and reaches backwards to palm at Cas’s denim-clad hip, jerking him closer.

“Shit,” Jimmy murmurs as Dean pulls back.

“Yeah?” Dean says. He strips his own shirt off his head, tosses it onto the empty bed, then reaches to slide Jimmy’s shirt up his stomach. “Off. You too, Cas.”

Jimmy is covered in scars. Dean’s mouth goes immediately to what looks like claw marks scraping over his clavicle and down his chest, and Dean’s lips and tongue trace the line of them down to bite at Jimmy’s nipple. “Shit,” Jimmy repeats, arching his body upwards to press into Dean’s mouth.  “Cas used to have lots of scars, too,” Jimmy says. “Guess you fixed ‘em. Other than the handprint.”

Dean turns to look at Cas, gaze lingering at the reddened, swollen flesh of his shoulder. “I like it,” Dean says. Cas rolls his eyes but flushes pink at the same time. “Anyway, how else would I tell you apart?”

“Shut up,” Jimmy says, laughing, and jerks Dean back into a kiss.

Cas’s mouth presses to the top knob of Dean’s spine, bites at the meat of his shoulder. “Fuck, you’re toothy,” Dean mutters up against Jimmy’s mouth.

“Too hard?”

“Fuck no. Don’t stop.”

Cas bites again, sucks hard, and now Dean has four hands on his torso, Cas’s hands wrapping around his hips and Jimmy’s sliding down his chest and belly to press against where he’s getting hard in his jeans. Dean kisses and nips down Jimmy’s neck, teeth scraping while Jimmy squirms under him.

“Jesus, you’re hot,” Dean says, tongue dipping between Jimmy’s collarbones. “You too, Cas.”

“We’re identical,” Cas says dryly.

Dean twists, grabs Cas into another bruising kiss while Jimmy watches with dark eyes. When they part, Cas says, almost too quietly to hear, “You’re perfect, Dean.”

“Take off your pants,” Dean says.

“I had no idea you were so bossy,” Jimmy says as he and Cas reach for their belts.

Dean grins, eyes darting between the two of them as jeans and boxers are stripped. Jimmy and Cas both have absolutely sinful hip bones, matching dark hair trailing beneath their navels to lead to hard cocks, the tips shining wet. Dean licks his lips, watching Cas’s hand wrap around the base of his own cock and stroke once.

“Well?” Jimmy says. “You gonna suck him?”

Dean rests his lips just off-center on Cas’s chest, over his heart, for a brief moment before kissing wetly downwards. Cas shudders once, and then again harder as Dean licks away a drop of pre-come from the head of his cock.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy says. “Don’t — don’t tease him.”

Dean doesn’t usually like it much when humans try to tell him what to do, but for once in his life, he listens, licking his lips before taking Cas to the hilt.

“Oh my god,” Jimmy breathes. Dean can hear him touching himself, grabs Jimmy’s ankle and rubs across the bone encouragingly.

Cas’s hands go into Dean’s hair as Dean swallows around him, and when Dean looks up, Cas’s eyes are switching between Dean’s lips stretched around his cock and Jimmy splayed out on the bed like he can’t decide which he wants more.

Dean pulls back, and then his hands flex around Cas’s hips, encouraging him to arch forward. Jimmy curses again, and Cas is staring just at Dean now. “Really?” he says, quiet.

Dean nods and grins as much as he can with a cock in his mouth, and Cas hitches his hips in a gentle thrust. Dean whimpers, and Cas starts to pull back, but Dean urges him deeper. Dean can smell Jimmy’s cock wet with precome, smell it in the stuffy room. He’s dizzy with it.

Cas pushes in a little faster, a little harder, the next time, and Dean squeezes his hands around his hips and lets him until his eyes water. Dean tries to squint sideways at Jimmy, but he’s just out of his periphery, though Dean can still hear his breath speeding up, rushing out.

“Stop,” Cas says, pulling out. He’s flushed red. “I’m not coming yet.”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean says, looking up from under his eyelashes, “you wanna come on my face? In my mouth? Come on.”

“No,” Jimmy says. “He wants to fuck you. Right, Cas?”

Dean smiles. “Yeah? Wanna mark me up inside instead?” He slides his hand up Cas’s forearm to his shoulder, resting briefly over the handprint, before reaching to Cas’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Cas kisses back, but not for long. “Hands and knees,” he says, nodding at the bed. “Suck Jimmy while I get you ready.”

“You can’t hurt me,” Dean says, clamoring onto all fours. Cas just scowls at him. Dean shrugs and leans up to kiss Jimmy, tongues touching to share the taste of Cas.

Jimmy makes a noise deep in his throat and then jerks Dean’s head back by the hair. “Do what he says.”

Dean rolls his eyes and pauses on his way down to suck on each of Jimmy’s nipples, just the hint of teeth, just to be a shit. Behind him, Dean can hear Cas slicking up his fingers with lube.

Dean is mouthing across Jimmy’s stomach when Cas slides two fingers into him at once. It’s true that Cas can’t really hurt Dean, but it surprises Dean all the same and he gasp-groans.

“You ok?” Jimmy says, his hand on the side of Dean’s face. Cas’s free hand is cupping Dean’s flank, soothing.

“Oh yeah,” Dean says, eyes dark and hooded, rocking back to meet Cas’s hand as he’s finally mouthing the head of Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy shudders out a breath as Dean takes him in, a little bit at a time, moving up and down with the same languid rhythm as Cas’s fingers are working inside him. Cas is silent. Dean wonders if he’s watching Jimmy’s face twist in pleasure or Dean’s mouth full of Jimmy’s dick.

“Hurry up, Cas,” Jimmy groans. He’s anchoring himself with one hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other clenching in his hair.

“You can come whenever you want,” Cas says, but he does add a third finger, working deep inside of Dean.

“Him or me?” Jimmy says.

“Both of you.”

“Not — not yet. Stop, Dean, shit, stop.”

Dean pulls off with red lips and mussed hair. Cas leans down to kiss the base of his spine, a warm, solid presence. He slides his fingers free and strokes his cock a few times while Dean and Jimmy just stare at each other.

Jimmy squirms out from under Dean so he can sit on his knees at Dean’s front while Cas kneels between Dean’s legs, rubbing the head of his cock against Dean’s hole.

“Wait,” Jimmy says. “Condom?”

Dean stares at him incredulously. “I’m an _angel_.”

“Oh. Right,” Jimmy says faintly.

Cas presses forward, a hand still on Dean’s hip, and Dean stifles his moan by taking Jimmy back into his mouth. Cas breathes out, loudly, and slides his hand up Dean’s back to his hair, resting just a whisper away from Jimmy’s.

“Jesus, your — his mouth —”

Jimmy’s cut off as Dean takes him deep. Cas buries himself into Dean at the same time, and Dean comes off of Jimmy’s dick choking and trembling. There’s a static crackle, a hum like a thinny, and then the room is full of feathers.

“Jesus fucking —” Jimmy yells, jumping backwards into the headboard. Cas must have expected it from the way the air sparked, because he doesn’t even pull all the way out of Dean.

“Shit, sorry,” Dean says, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’ll make ‘em — I can get rid of them. Just —”

“No, wait — you scared me, but — holy shit. Cas, are you seeing this?”

“I know they’re fucked up,” Dean says, and the wings tuck towards his body, like he can hide them.

“ _What_?” Jimmy says, reaching out to touch the angle at the crest of one of Dean’s wings. “Jesus, I’ve never seen anything like — Cas, you’ve seen them before?”

“Yes,” Cas says, soft. He’s stilled behind Dean except for a hand running up to touch the hot skin between Dean’s wings, to feel the joint where they connect to his back, the transition between skin and feather. “Is it all right if we touch them, Dean?”

Dean whimpers as Jimmy’s fingers sink into feathers, sliding through them like silk, and Cas’s hand clenches on Dean’s hip. “Yeah,” Dean says, “you’re sure you don’t want me to —”

“No,” Jimmy says, and catches Dean when Cas fucks forward, making him lose his balance. Jimmy’s hands tighten on Dean’s wings, and Dean stiffens, a broken moan falling out of his mouth.

“Do that again,” Cas instructs Jimmy, and Jimmy’s hands drift to the soft cream-colored down on the inside of Dean’s wings. Dean whines, his wings stretching and curving into Jimmy’s touch.

“Feels good?” Jimmy says, voice gentle just for Dean.

“Y-yeah,” Dean stutters, and then seems to realize Jimmy is hard just next to his cheek. He turns his head, gets his mouth on Jimmy’s cock, taking him down in increments as Cas fucks him slow and deep.

“Jesus,” Jimmy says. Dean can feel him staring down at his lips spread wide.

Cas wraps his hands around Dean’s hips, jerking him backwards to meet each thrust, and Dean slides a hand around to Jimmy’s flank, urging him to fuck into Dean’s mouth. It takes a minute, but Cas and Jimmy manage to match up their rhythm, pushing and pulling Dean between the two of them, Jimmy’s hands still gripping at his wings.

Dean chokes as Jimmy goes deep and his eyes water, but when Jimmy tries to pull away, Dean uses his strength advantage to pull him further in instead. Jimmy manages to find the most sensitive places on Dean’s wings to tug gently at the feathers until Dean is shuddering and clenching around Cas’s dick. Cas groans and slides his hand up Dean’s back again, but as soon as he reaches between Dean’s wings, he stops, even his hips stilling.

“Dean,” Cas says, sounding a little worried, and Dean blushes, pulling off Jimmy’s cock with an obscene pop.

“It’s, uh, a grooming thing. And…”

“Arousal,” Cas says. Dean ducks his head, as good an admission as any.

“Are you serious?” Jimmy says, one of his hands gliding over feathers to meet Cas’s along Dean’s spine. He pulls them away wet and shining. “That’s… a lot. You want to suck my fingers clean?”

He’s probably asking Dean, but it’s Cas who grabs his wrist. Dean cranes his head around to watch as Cas pulls Jimmy’s first two fingers into his mouth. Jimmy is staring, too, but he doesn’t pull back. Dean whimpers. He can smell himself, now, taste it thick in the air, but it must be a thousand times more potent from Jimmy’s fingers to Cas’s lips.

“Kiss him,” Dean says.

“Dean,” Cas says, a warning, but Dean is sure Jimmy’s cock twitched when he said it.

“I want to see,” Dean says.

Cas’s eyes go from Dean to Jimmy, looking almost shy.

“He wants to see, Cas,” Jimmy says, trying to smirk.

“Who are we to deny him,” Cas says. “He’s been very well-behaved.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Dean says without meaning it. He can feel his face heat.

Cas and Jimmy stare at each other for another heavy moment, then Jimmy reaches out, thumbing the side of Cas’s neck before jerking him forward until their mouths crash together over Dean’s back.

Dean can see the exact moment when Cas lets himself fall into it, his hand raising to hover just a breath away from Jimmy’s cheek.

Dean rebuilt Cas once, saw all his memories. He knows about Cas and Jimmy sharing shitty motel bed after shitty motel bed as kids as Chuck moved from hunt to hunt. He knows about the easy, comforting touches they shared, at least before Hell. And he knows it wasn’t enough, not for Cas.

Cas looks like he’s experiencing Revelation. Jimmy, for once, is harder to read, though his fingers flex against the side of Cas’s neck when Cas’s tongue slides into his mouth.

Satisfied, Dean guides Jimmy’s cock back into his mouth, focused now that Cas’s hips are stuttering off-beat and Jimmy’s hands are lax on his feathers. Jimmy groans, muffled against Cas’s mouth, and Dean can hear them still kissing, too, and it’s barely another minute before Jimmy is coming down his throat, fingers pulling hard enough to detach a couple feathers that drift from his grasp to the ugly floral comforter.

Cas and Jimmy break apart, gasping, and Cas says, “Did you just…?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy says. He sounds a little come-drunk, his hands stroking Dean’s wings aimlessly, making them tremble underneath his hands.

Dean sucks Jimmy’s cock clean and then rests his forehead against Jimmy’s stomach, Cas grinding deep and dirty inside him. “Look at me,” Jimmy says. Dean tilts his head up and Jimmy bends to kiss him, not sloppy but sweet.

When Jimmy pulls back, his fingertips under Dean’s chin to keep his head tipped up, Dean whimpers, “Please.”

“What do you want?” Cas and Jimmy say at the same time. Jimmy flashes a grin up at Cas.

“Fuck me,” Dean says, “like you mean it.”

Cas hums noncommittally. “Do it,” Jimmy says. “I want to watch.”

“You want to watch me come in him?” Cas says.

Jimmy groans, tossing himself back on the pillows, legs spread out next to where Dean is on his hands and knees.  “Maybe, ah,” Jimmy says. “Turn over, Dean. So you can kiss him.”

Cas pulls back, leaving Dean empty and bereft. Dean takes a moment to concentrate, wings disappearing with a crack and a hum, before he twists himself around, shoulder pressed to Jimmy’s. Cas is back in the V of his legs before Dean can miss his warmth too much.

Cas slides into Dean all at once, making Dean throw his head back into the pillows, throat bared. Cas leans down to kiss and bite at the offered skin, and then — acting far more calm than Dean knows he feels — he leans over to kiss Jimmy, quick and gentle. Jimmy is smiling when they part.

“There you go,” Cas says when Dean hooks his ankles together at the small of Cas’s back.

Cas is, thank god, finally done teasing Dean, and before Dean can even process what’s happening, he’s being fucked into the mattress hard and good, just like he likes it.

Jimmy breathes out shakily, then rolls on his side to kiss Dean’s bicep, to slip his hand between Dean and Cas to wrap around Dean’s neglected cock. Dean hisses and bucks up into his grip, but Cas presses his hips down into the mattress and keeps driving into him.

“Fuck, Cas, _fuck_ ,” Dean whispers, one hand reaching up to settle over the print on Cas’s shoulder, the other enclosing around Jimmy’s fingers around his dick, guiding him, precome and wing oil slicking the way.

Cas startles at the touch and then presses into it, his eyelashes fluttering like he’s the one being fucked. “Does that — do you feel something?” Jimmy asks.

“Yes,” Cas breathes out, lips red and parted.

“Come in me, please, come on,” Dean says, trying to stave off his own orgasm. Whatever Cas is feeling as Dean grips him, Dean is feeling, too, his hand tingling, a rush that makes it deep into his bones.

Cas shivers, and on the next deep thrust, Dean can feel him coming hot inside him. Dean holds off for what feels like forever but can’t be very long at all because Cas is still hard, grinding into him, when Dean jerks and spills over Jimmy’s hand and his own stomach.

Dean’s hands fall away from both of them and he closes his eyes, still twitching from the aftershocks. He manages to pull his eyelids open for a moment when Cas pulls out of him, just to see the look on Cas’s face as he watches some of his come drip out of Dean. Dean doesn’t have to read his mind to know he’s thinking about using his tongue to shove it back inside.

Instead, Cas collapses on the other side of Jimmy, hesitating a moment before pressing up against his back. Jimmy makes a pleased purring sound and drapes an arm over Dean’s middle, heedless of the mess.

“You ok?” Jimmy says, because Dean is still trembling a little.

“That was —” Dean starts, pauses to lick his lips. “Really intense.”

“Mmm,” Jimmy and Cas agree simultaneously.

“Next time,” Dean says, turning his head to press his mouth to Jimmy’s forehead, “I want to watch Cas fuck you.”

Cas and Jimmy both freeze. Dean can hear their hearts pounding. “Dean —” Cas says, but Jimmy cuts him off. “Really?”

“He’s really good,” Dean says. He moves to face Jimmy, mostly so he can rest his arm across Jimmy’s side and cup his palm around Cas’s hip. “ _Really_ good. Top five for sure.”

Cas rolls his eyes.

“You’ve been around a lot, so I guess I should trust your recommendation,” Jimmy says. He glances over his shoulder at Cas and blushes when their gazes meet. “Is there going to be a next time?”

“Yes,” Cas says. He stretches his arm over Jimmy, pressed up against Dean’s on Jimmy’s side, and rests his hand on the swell of Dean’s ribcage.

They’re quiet for a long time, and Dean is sure Cas and Jimmy are sleeping now, but when Dean opens his eyes, Jimmy is just staring at him.

“Dean,” Jimmy whispers. “I never thanked you.”

“For sucking your cock? Because —”

Jimmy shoves at Dean’s shoulder. “No, asshole,” he says, but his eyes soften again quickly. “For saving Cas.”

Dean had never really wondered what it was like for Jimmy, those four months when Cas was dead, but he can suddenly see it in stark clarity: Jimmy, broken, left gasping for air. And Cas — if Jimmy had been at his side, he never would’ve fallen under Alastair’s spell at all.

Dean says, “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Cas and Dean are the ones with the profound bond, but it’s Jimmy who kisses Dean last.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~this is the filthiest thing i've ever written.~~ update 2/24/18 i have now written tentacle porn so
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post for this story](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/167840225685/that-heavy-love)
> 
> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
